Remolino
by Emiita
Summary: A Minato le dolían partes de su cuerpo que había olvidado que tenía, olía a diversas comidas y su pelo era una pelusa pegajosa, y aun así, la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro indicaba que era un padre feliz. Sí, Naruto era un remolino. Pero uno muy adorable.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Alguna palabra obscena, nada demasiado fuerte. AU dentro del mundo ninja o algo así. ¿OoC? Aparece Naruto. xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 685

**Resumen:** A Minato le dolían partes de su cuerpo que había olvidado que tenía, olía a diversas comidas y su pelo era una pelusa pegajosa, y aun así, la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro indicaba que era un padre feliz. Sí, Naruto era un remolino. Pero uno muy adorable.

* * *

**Remolino**

Un arma. Un arma de destrucción masiva. Eso era su hijo.

Minato se sentía tremendamente estúpido pensando esas cosas exageradas sobre su hijo, pero ese pequeño de cinco años, al que habían llamado Naruto era un diablillo con demasiada energía y muchas ganas de jugar. Y él no tenía ya ni fuerzas para sostenerse sobre sus pies.

Joder, era el Hokage, un ninja excelente y bien preparado, un adulto, pero no podía contra Naruto. Quizás el problema era precisamente ese, que era un adulto. Los niños tienen un tipo de pila diferente, igual que los adultos cambian la suya cuando se convierten en padres.

Tirado en el sofá, hecho una piltrafa, con el cabello rubio revuelto, la ropa manchada de diferentes comidas mezcladas y con el peso inconsciente de su pequeño hijo durmiendo sobre su estómago, Minato no tenía otra palabra para definir su día más que patético. Sí, patético. Naruto no paró quieto, ni para comer, ni para concentrar su atención en algo. Los problemas de hiperactividad del niño, impedían que este estuviera tranquilo durante más de tres minutos. Y ni siquiera dormido conseguía estar quieto. Sí, esa patada cerca de sus partes nobles pasó demasiado cerca y dolió mucho.

Sin embargo, pese a que le dolieran partes del cuerpo que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba y había olvidado que tenía, oliera a pescado, ramen y jugo de naranja, y tuviera el pelo aplastado y pegajoso, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Sí, Kushina le jugó su baza de oro y lo engatusó con su artillería pesada, mezclado con algo de sexo, palabrería bonita y alguna que otra amenaza, y se largó con Mikoto a no se sabe dónde, dejándolo a él en su día libre con Naruto, pero él era feliz. Jodidamente feliz.

Naruto era un pequeño destructor que dejaba huella por ahí por donde pasaba, pero Minato era padre, y los padres siempre son idiotas frente a sus hijos, sobre todo en esas edades donde cada cosa que hacen, por muy tonta o asquerosa que sea, es adorable, y él no era precisamente la excepción a esa regla.

Naruto era un arma destructiva adorable.

– ¡Minato, ya estoy en casa, de veras!

–No grites.

Kushina se acercó despacio hasta el sillón y observó alternativamente a su marido y su hijo con una sonrisa divertida de madre.

–Estás hecho un desastre, de veras.

–Es un pequeño remolino. –bromeó Minato, aunque en el fondo, lo creía.

–Nuestro pequeño remolino.

Minato miró los ojos cariñoso de su esposa, mientras centraba su atención en Naruto. Sí, esa era la clase de felicidad que siempre buscó: una familia.

–Puff, habrá que limpiar y no lo pienso hacer yo. Así aprenderás cómo es mí día a día con Naruto y por qué yo también necesito un descanso de vez en cuando.

Kushina puso las manos en jarras, tono autosuficiente y fingió indignación, jugando con el pobre Minato.

–Yo lo haré–resopló el rubio.

–Buen chico.

Kushina se inclinó hacia delante, apartando su cabello pelirrojo y besando a Minato.

–Mami, Naruto también quiere beso.

Naruto observó a sus papas, mientras se restregaba los ojitos de manera adorable. Kushina sonrió ante la cara mortificada de Minato que esperaba que su pequeño hijo durmiera un rato más y se inclinó sobre su el niño para besarlo.

– ¿Ya estás despierto? –sí, ese era justo el tono mortificado que deseaba escuchar.

–Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comer ramen?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, de veras!

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes y comenzó a removerse inquieto, usando a su padre de colchoneta.

Minato observó a Kushina y Naruto hablar entre sí con complicidad. Sí, no tenía solo un remolino en casa, sino dos, pero aun así, esa era su familia, y no la cambiaría por nadie ni por nada.

Aunque quizás debería de llevar a Naruto al médico para que le recetara algo para esa hiperactividad suya...

Un golpe contra el suelo. Un vaso.

– ¡Naruto, mira que has hecho! ¡Te dije que no lo tocaras...!

–Pero mami, se cayó solo.

Otro golpe. Un plato.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Minato, ven aquí!

Y quizás a Kushina también.

* * *

_Me apetecía escribir. Llevo días tratando de escribir algo, de hecho tenía una idea...bueno, dos, pero no fluyen. Igual tenía el cap de Amante de sangre iniciado pero no fluye y...bueno, Naruto es adorable de niño xD_

_¿Algo más? No xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
